Ugo Tucker
Ugo Tucker is one of the main characters of EEOH. Ugo's main goal in life is to be a friend to everyone and make the world a better place. Birth Hugo Shaun Tucker was born on the 13th of January, 1979. For the first few months, he was raised by his parents Crystal and Harald Tucker. Harald died mysteriously in October 1979 and Crystal could no longer cope with Ugo, on the 31st of December 1979, Ugo was left at his aunt and uncle Marge and Nick Parker’s house. Job(s) Ugo trained as a IT teacher and began teaching in 2003 at Fatal High School. After stealing school funds to alieviate his huge debt, Ugo bankrupted the school in 2015 and was fired. He moved in with his uncle and aunt and began working as a receptionist at Jeremy Fitzgerald’s hotel after Marge put in a good word. In 2017, Ugo became principal of Huffington High School, but could his dodgy record change that? Early Life Ugo was sent to live with his aunt and uncle after his mother Crystal could no longer take care of him. He went to Oakdale Prep School but left after his aunt and uncle retired in 1996. He then went to Fatal High School where he mainly studied technology as he was a gadget man. He was very close to his grandmother, Dorothy Kipp, despite his aunt’s objections. Before EEOH Ugo inherited a large sum of money in 1990 when his maternal grandfather Geoffrey Kipp died, he later used it for his driving lessons. In 1998, he met and fell in love with Priscilla Fitzgerald. Despite being much older than Ugo and much more attractive, she agreed to marry him in 1999. They had two children, Karris and Meghan Tucker. Things began going downhill in their relationship though. In 2000, she stole Dorothy’s jewells after Dorothy passed away. In 2001, she sent Marge and Nick to a retirement home and stole their house and money. Ugo began to see the dark side of Priscilla and then found out she was having an affair with Shaun Tucker, who helped her steal Dorothy’s jewells. Priscilla was later arrested and Shaun fled the scene with whatever jewells and cash he could take. Marge and Nick were left to pick up the pieces after Ugo and his two daughters moved to Canada for a better life. In 2002, Ugo fell in love with a woman named Chloe Cairnie, he returned with her and his two girls to Fatal City, he inherited the house his paternal grandmother Cynthia Tucker left him and started his family there. Crystal also returned with Lilly and Kian, but her two children began causing trouble. Ugo later had two more children with Chloe, Jessica and Craig. Kian caused more trouble for Chloe and Ugo when Chloe was alledgedly raped by Kian and was now pregnant with her third child, Ugoette in 2011. EEOH Everything had calmed down by 2014. Crystal took her two children back to Canada, Marge and Nick were enjoying their retirement with Flora and Mrs McCard. Ugo had finally settled down with his family and things were looking up. But that could not be further from the truth, Amy’s house had burned down and she moved in with Marge and Nick, Flora had also been robbed in October 2014. Things came to a dramatic climax when Flora was found dead in her flat in November 2014. This devastated Ugo as he loved going to see Flora. After EEOH In September 2015, a helicopter crashed into Ugo's house, the resulting fire killed Jessica and Craig and Ugo’s cousin, Agnes. Things got worse, his uncle Nick died from a massive heart attack in October. In 2016, Ugo along with his family moved to Boon City. Kian caused trouble again as Ugo found out Chloe had been having an affair with Kian since 2010. This destroyed Ugo, sending him into a downward spiral. He became an alcoholic and his aunt was beginning to get concerned. She later helped Ugo get his life together. After a brief one night stand with his infamous neighbour, Jenny Murray, he found out he was going to be a father. Jenny and Ugo eventually realised they liked eachother and got married in June 2016, Marge walked Jenny down the aisle. Ugo and Jenny later welcomed their son Kyle in January 2017, just after Marge suffered a heart attack. Ugo was concerned about his aunt’s health and tried his best to make sure she didn’t get stressed. Ugo used his experience as a former teacher to become principal of Huffington High School. In April 2018, Ugo’s aunt Marge died, leaving the family devastated at this second huge loss. Ugo was comforted by the thought that his aunt and uncle were now together. Photos From Birth